Rede Globo
1965–1966 Globo's first logo was a 4-pointed star based on it's station in Rio de Janeiro (Channel 4). This logo was created by''' Aloísio Magalhães'''. It is based in the shape of a pinwheel. 1966–1976 This is the first logo to symbolize a globe, which the current logo still symbolizes today. It was created by Borjalo. 1970–1972 1972–1976 Globo introduced a new logo in 1969. The 7 circles represented the 7 stations. Currently Globo has 123 stations and counting. 1976–2008 1976–1980 In 1975, the Globo network hired German/Austrian designer Hans Donner to redesign their logo. The logo consists of a circle representing the Earth, a square-shaped cutout representing a television screen, and a second circle within the "screen". This logo would act as a template for all future Globo logos. 1980–1983 In 1980, another new logo was created by Pacific Data Images. This logo was made out of metal, which would also be the material for most Globo logos until 2014. 1983–1986 The logo design has a blue gradient shade, which makes the logo in 3D or 4D, by advancing computer graphics. Appears just in one ID. 1986–1992 In 1986, the station logo was updated, with the screen filled with a rainbow-colored gradient, which is used today in the succeeding logos. This logo was unveiled in 1985. It debuted on air in April 26, 1986. This logo was still used on Rede Globo's sign on, television program, and sign-off slides until September 1993. It was also still used on the Plantão da Globo logo until 1994 in all areas and on the Globo Comunidade logo until 1999 in some areas. 1992–2008 1992–1995 On April 26, 1992, the logo is revised, with the three-dimensional spheres being ray-traced, an innovation at that time. Reflections and glows are also added to the logo. The rainbow color inside the logo is now formed by diamonds (which is that way up until 2008). This logo was still used on Rede Globo's sign-on, television program, sign-off slides, the Globo Comunidade logo until December 2004, and the Futebol na Globo logo until 1997. 1996–2000 In 1996, the previous logo receives minor enhancements, becoming darker and earning bolder lines. The brightness is also emphasized in the new symbol. The logo debuted in January 1, 1996. 2000–2004 In 2000, the previous logo receives a simplified metallic texture. It was launched on April 1, 2000, along with the "Globo Glass" series of idents, in which the logo was rendered on transparent glass, reflecting the scenery of various locations in Brazil. 2005–2008 In 2005, the previous logo become lighter and has its texture color "inverted" in a way. This logo was unveiled in December 2004. It debuted on air in January 1, 2005 for the 40th Years celebration. 2008 (unused) 2008–present 2008–2014 In 2008, the Globo logo received its biggest refresh during that time (until 2014), in time for the launch of digital television in Brazil. The "screen" in the center of the symbol was modified to 16:9 aspect ratio, and the colors are now made out of scan lines. The spheres' metallic texture have also been more simplified. This is also the last logo to use the metallic texture, albeit with a more simplified feel to it. This logo was unveiled in March 26, 2008. It debuted on air in March 30, 2008. 2014–present 2014–2015 On April 5, 2012, Rede Globo started working on the redesign of their iconic logo. This rebrand was planned to be unveiled on the day of its 47th anniversary, but for some unknown reason, it was postponed. Months later, photos and videos of what would be the new visual identity of the network were leaked on various websites. The current symbol, created by Hans Donner and Rede Globo's in-house art team, now drops the highly stylized metallic look in favor of a simplified gloss/gradient effect, along with a new gentle wave motion effect for the colors of the "screen". The gloss/gradient texture may have been launched as a homage to the original 1976 logo (which only had gradients in its textures), and this isn't the first time Globo had used a wave motion effect for its colors as it had used them in previous years in various station idents. On April 3, 2014, during the "vem_aí" television special program, the new logo is finally revealed. The logo evolution video which was shown during the event was much different than the leaked version, in which it uses enhanced visual effects to reveal the logos, the addition of the iconic "Plim-Plim" audio signal at the end of the sequence, and a special narration by journalist William Bonner. The logo was officially launched on April 6, 2014; it will also be featured in its station idents (including the Plim-Plim interval ident) and network graphics in the same year. The new logo approaches the trend of two-dimensional design, often being used by the broadcaster since 2013. Its continuous onscreen movements lead the public broadcaster with a new message: "Globo is moving to follow the life, the world, and the viewer." *Nova Marca da Globo está no Ar; Conheça e entenda como Mudanças (Portuguese) *Televisual - Identidade: Rede Globo Rebrand 2014 (Portuguese) *The Branding Source - Globo gets a cleaner globe *Brand New - New Logo for Rede Globo by Hans Donner and In-house 2015–present On January 1, 2015 (other on April 13, 2015), Rede Globo slightly modified their logo, with the gloss effect being lighter, and the colors of the "screen" more vivid. It was originally used as a variant but later became the network's official logo. * Globo, Rede Globo, Rede Category:Brazil Category:Television broadcasters Category:1965 Category:Television Category:Rio de Janeiro city Category:Rio de Janeiro Category:AIR-IAB Category:Centro Internacional de Televisión Abierta